Klejnoty królowej Elżbiety
by La Perla Negra aka Luthien
Summary: Historia ta została zainpirowana filmem Piraci z Karaibów.
1. Chapter 1

Klejnoty królowej Elżbiety

by La Perla Negra

Rozdział 1

Pierwsze promyki wschodzącego słońca łagodnie ozłociły wzgórza Ebro na wyspie Isla Negra. Krople srebrzystej rosy połyskiwały na bujnej roślinności, porastającej stoki gór. Egzotyczne kwiaty rozchylały swoje kielichy w odpowiedzi na kojące ciepło słońca. Po niebie przemykały jak strzała ptaki, witając nowy dzień radosnym skrzekiem. Od morza napływała orzeźwiająca bryza letniego poranka. Morskie fale uderzały o skalisty brzeg, rozpryskując się na wszystkie strony. Morze przybrało dzisiaj lekko zielonkawy odcień.

Mieszkańcy Fort Blake – jedynego portu na wyspie, położonego w dolinie, rozciągającej się u podnóży wzgórz Ebro – z radością przyjęli chłodny wiatr, zwiastujący oczekiwane od wielu dni ochłodzenie. Przez ostatnie tygodnie upał zdawał się już zadomowić na Isla Negra i pobliskich wyspach. Rolnicy z niepokojem myśleli o swoich uprawach, obserwując błękitne niebo, na którym trudno było dopatrzeć się choćby jednej chmurki.

Wraz z pierwszymi tego dnia promieniami słońca w niewielkim drewnianym domu na skraju miasta przy drodze, ciągnącej się wzdłuż wybrzeża, przebudziła się mała, czarnooka dziewczynka. Przetarła drobnymi rączkami oczy i wyjrzała przez okno w swoim pokoju na poddaszu. Uśmiechnęła się, spoglądając na niebo, i popędziła na dwór, tak jak stała, w samiutkiej koszuli nocnej, spod której wystawały chude i kościste nóżki. Przez chwilę oddychała głęboko świeżym powietrzem. Oczy błyszczały jej jak gwiazdy, gdy wpatrywała się w falujące morze, odbijające światło słoneczne. Jej kruczoczarne włosy powiewały delikatnie na wietrze.

Nagle ciszę poranka przerwał niespodziewany okrzyk.

- Ty mała ladacznico! Teraz to się po dworze nago chodzi, co?

Dziewczynka ze strachem odwróciła się w stronę drogi. Przejeżdżał tamtędy mężczyzna ze szpakowatą brodą, trzymając lejce karego konia, który w przeszłości z pewnością wzbudzał zachwyt, obecnie jednak stary i zaniedbany ciągnął z rezygnacją wóz ze swoim panem. Dziecko, niewiele myśląc, pokazało swój różowy język zgorszonemu człowiekowi, okręciło się na pięcie i jak burza wpadło do domu. Z impetem uderzyło w coś dużego i miękkiego.

- Milagros, co ty wyprawiasz?

Śniada dziewczynka o imieniu Milagros podniosła głowę i rzuciła ojcu niewinne spojrzenie, choć wciąż kurczowo trzymała się jego spodni.

- Nic – odparła.

- Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że nie można nic nie robić – zaczął mężczyzna groźnym głosem. – A znając ciebie, to twoje „nic" naprawdę oznacza wszystko, tylko nie to, co „nic" oznaczać powinno. Gadaj mi i to zaraz, moja panno, co zmalowałaś tym razem.

Milagros puściła ojca raptownie, odsunęła się od niego i założyła ręce na piersi. Przyjrzała mu się badawczo.

- Mili – mężczyzna pogroził jej palcem. – Tylko nie odgrywaj znów tej całej szopki. Już ja cię znam, mała czarownico. Wiem...

- Chciałam przekazać ci tylko ważne nowiny – ofuknęła ojca dziewczynka. – Ale widzę, że nikt tu mnie nie kocha…

Głos się jej załamał, a w sarnich oczach zakręciły się łzy.

- No już dobrze, tylko nie płacz – poddał się mężczyzna. Wyciągnął ręce w jej stronę.

- Mili, nie rób znowu scen – rozkazała pulchna, ciemnowłosa kobieta, która weszła do kuchni z naręczem kawałków drewna i kieszeniami po brzegi wypełnionymi jajkami. – Słyszałam, co wykrzykiwał stary Rochester. I miał zupełną rację. Młodej damie nie przystoi biegać w samej koszuli nocnej. Nie rozumiem jedynie, czemu nazwał cię ladacznicą – dodała w zamyśleniu.

Milagros wzruszyła ramionami. Zamiast odpowiedzieć, podeszła do kosza z brzoskwiniami, starannie wybrała jedną i zaczęła ją pałaszować z podejrzaną zawziętością. Kolejny raz udało jej się uniknąć kary, dzięki swoim niezaprzeczalnym zdolnościom. A ze starym Rochesterem się jeszcze policzy. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie w duchu na tą myśl.

Ojciec Milagros widząc, że rozpogodziła się jej twarz, zadał pytanie, nad którym myślał od początku rozmowy.

- Co to za ważne nowiny, które chciałaś mi przekazać, zanim…

- Zanim ten zidiociały do reszty dziad mi nie przeszkodził? – wpadła mu w słowo Milagros.

Obejrzała się na matkę, ale ta zdążyła już zniknąć w głębi domu.

Na twarzy dziewczynki malowała się niezwykła zaciętość. Mężczyzna struchlał pod tym ostrym i tak niewłaściwym dziecku wzrokiem. Szybko odzyskał jednak swój dawny rezon. W końcu ja rządzę w tym domu – pomyślał.

- Z pewnością nie wyraziłbym tego w ten sposób – powiedział, siląc się na poważny ton.

Po wyrazie twarzy dziewczynki poznał, że tę wojnę przegrał dawno temu. Opadł ze zniechęceniem na krzesło przy stole.

- Więc? – wbił pytające spojrzenie w Milagros.

Twarzyczka dziewczynki rozjaśniła się momentalnie.

- Wiatr! – zapiszczała. – Wieje północny wiatr.

- Dzięki Bogu – odetchnął mężczyzna. – Już myślałem, że na deszcz przyjdzie nam czekać do września.

- Och, tato, to oznacza, że nareszcie zacznie się ruch na przystani. Mogę pójść do portu? Bardzo chciałabym zobaczyć, jak kapitan Crackpeeker wypływa – Milagros utkwiła błagające spojrzenie w ojcu.

- Pewnie.

- Jak tylko zaniesiesz to pani Pearl – odezwała się od progu kobieta, wskazując na trzymany przez siebie koszyk.

- Ależ to milę stąd. Do tego w odwrotnym kierunku niż port – oburzyła się Mili.

- Ruszaj albo pomyślę o sroższej karze za pokazywanie się nago obcym ludziom.

- Nie obcym i nie nago – zawołała dziewczynka, ale posłusznie wzięła koszyk, pobiegła do siebie, prędko nałożyła na siebie pierwszą z brzegu sukienkę i wyszła na drogę. Wiedziała, że z matką nie ma żartów i wolała nie ryzykować. Szczególnie dziś, kiedy tak bardzo zależało jej na odwiedzeniu portu.

Szła równym krokiem traktem, który biegł wzdłuż wybrzeża. Niedaleko od jej domu droga ostro zakręcała. Idąc tamtędy, pomiędzy drzewami można dostrzec tę część brzegu, która była niewidoczna od strony portu. Milagros rozkoszowała się pięknym porankiem i świeżym morskim powietrzem, mimo powierzonego jej niewdzięcznego zadania odwiedzenia pani Pearl.

Pani Pearl była czarownicą.

A przynajmniej tak twierdzili bywalcy gospody Hispaniola, w której to Milagros była częstym gościem. Przychodziła tam nocami razem z chłopcami z przystani. Rzecz oczywista, że jej rodzice nie mieli o niczym pojęcia. Przyjaźnili się z mieszkańcami Fort Blake, którzy nigdy nie zaszczyciliby swoją obecnością tego przybytku ze względu na jego reputację wśród tubylców. Odwiedzali zazwyczaj konkurencyjną karczmę Pod królewskim berłem i w ten sposób nigdy nie mieli dostać szansy przeżycia szoku oglądania swojej jedynej córki w Hispanioli. Milagros i jej przyjaciele zazwyczaj lubowali się w podsłuchiwaniu rozmów dorosłych. Tam właśnie dowiadywali się najświeższych plotek i mrożących krew w żyłach opowieści o większości mieszkańców portu. Milagros nie była głupia i wiedziała, że znaczna ich część to wyssane z palca bzdury, rozgłaszane przez zazdrosnych sąsiadów bądź wiejskie plotkarki. Bynajmniej odkąd usłyszała, jak Elizabeth Cotton rozgłasza, że jej sąsiadka, panna Melody, ma romans z kowalem. Co było oczywiście łgarstwem, gdyż Milagros na własne oczy widziała kilka dni wcześniej pannę Melody w stodole z najstarszym synem Abigail Adams.

Jednak w sprawie pani Pearl dziewczynka musiała przyznać im rację. Kobieta mieszkała daleko od portu w puszczy. Jej dom i droga, która do niego wiodła, budziły zawsze dreszcze w Milagros, choć można było o dziewczynce powiedzieć wszystko, ale nie to, że była strachliwym dzieckiem. Podniszczony trakt rzadko gościł któregokolwiek z mieszkańców Fort Blake. Podmurowany domek stał pośrodku niewielkiej polany wśród leśnej głuszy. Milagros często wydawało się, że słyszy w jego pobliżu dziwne dźwięki, jakby szepty, ale przemawiające w nieznanych jej językach.

Mimo to musiała przychodzić tam czasem, gdyż jej matka wolała utrzymywać dobre kontakty z kobietą. A przynajmniej tak jej mówiła. Zrozumiałym było dla Milagros, że matka nie chce narazić się na gniew pani Pearl, a przede wszystkim na gniew sił nie z tego świata, z którymi czarownica była z pewnością w dobrej komitywie. W jej domu na wszystkich półkach, a także porozwieszane na belkach i sznurkach dookoła w kuchni, leżały różnorodne zioła i rośliny. Przy kominku zaś zawsze wylegiwał się łaciaty kot. Milagros, która lubiła koty, nigdy nie mogła zdobyć się na odwagę, aby go pogłaskać. Gdy spoglądała nań, nie potrafiła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że w oczach starego kociska dostrzega cień zrozumienia i , co gorsza, dezaprobaty. Choć oczywiście, Milagros przyznawała, mogła to być tylko jej wybujała wyobraźnia.

Krocząc nadbrzeżną drogą w stronę miejsca zamieszkania pani Pearl, Milagros zajrzała do koszyka, który niosła ze sobą. Znowu jakieś niespotykane zioła, pomyślała, zerkając do środka. Dobrze, przynajmniej nie będzie mnie długo zatrzymywała.

Rozejrzała się wokół i znieruchomiała. Jej oczom ukazał się niespodziewany widok. Nieopodal skalistego brzegu stał zacumowany statek. Jego wyblakłe żagle zostały zwinięte, a kotwica zarzucona.

- Co, do diabła, robi tu ta łajba? – zastanawiała się na głos.

Zeszła z drogi i ruszyła w dół polany w stronę brzegu. W pewnym momencie przystanęła, usiadła na pobliskim kamieniu, skąd miała doskonały widok na statek. Wlepiła w niego intensywne spojrzenie swoich czarnych oczu.

Co on tu robi z dala od portu, rozmyślała w duchu. Nie przypominała sobie, żeby go widziała wcześniej. W dodatku na okręcie nie powiewała żadna flaga. Opanowało ją podniecenie. Błyskawicznie zapomniała o koszyku, który wylądował na trawie opodal kamienia.

Rozmarzyła się. Odkąd pamiętała, śniła o przygodach na wspaniałym okręcie, na którego pokładzie odwiedzi najdalsze zakątki Ziemi. Pozna smak życia marynarza. Marzyła o tym, od czasu gdy dziadek zabrał ją na rękach do portu i po raz pierwszy ujrzała okręt pod pełnymi żaglami. Pragnęła przeżyć, o jakich opowiadał jej dziadek-marynarz, póki przebywał na tym świecie, i inne wilki morskie w gospodzie Hispaniola. Przeżyć, których tutaj, tego była pewna, nigdy nie będzie miała szansy zaznać.

Przez dłuższy czas siedziała na kamieniu w zamyśleniu i z zamglonymi oczyma, podczas gdy wyobraźnia prowadziła ją poprzez burze i sztormy odległych nieznanych mórz.

Tymczasem na statku, który obserwowała Milagros, toczyła się żywa dyskusja.

- Popłyńmy pod osłoną nocy – zaproponował jasnowłosy młodzieniec.

- Przymknij się, Morty! – poradziła mu młoda dziewczyna z miną, która świadczyła o tym, że zastanawia się, jak ktoś może być na tyle głupi, żeby zaproponować coś tak niedorzecznego. – Czy ty masz w ogóle pojęcie o żeglowaniu?

Młodzieniec spłonił się po uszy i opuścił zawstydzony wzrok.

- Z tymi swoimi jasnymi loczkami wyglądasz teraz jak marchewka w peruce. Za dużo przebywałeś na słońcu – odezwał się pomarszczony staruszek z laską, siedzący na małej beczułce przy burcie. – Nie musisz ukrywać swoich uczuć i tak wszyscy wiemy, że podkochujesz się w Shanti – powiedział i zarechotał rubasznie.

Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami.

- Dziadku! Idź lepiej do kuchni i pomóż Basilowi z obiadem.

- Teraz to dziadku, ty piekielne nasienie, a wczoraj to kazałaś mi się wynosić – staruszek pogroził dziewczynie laską.

Pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem.

- Jak zwykle przekręcasz fakty.

- Pewnie – podniósł się chłopak, który do tej pory siedział na schodach, prowadzących na mostek, miał brązowe kręcone włosy, zaokrąglony nos i dobroduszny uśmiech. – Sam słyszałem. Nie kazała ci się wynosić. Kazała ci zmienić statek – wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

- Głosowałbym za, gdyby nie to, że ten skurczybyk prawdopodobnie naprawdę jest ojcem kapitana – stwierdził mężczyzna, który w tym momencie wyszedł spod pokładu. Miał na sobie fartuch kucharski, który opinał się na jego sporym brzuchu. – No dalej, Henry – zwrócił się do staruszka. – Chodź, póki nie zmienię zdania.

Staruszek wstał bez oporów. Zdawał się nie słyszeć wymiany zdań, która przed chwilą nastąpiła. Zamiast tego podśpiewywał pod nosem piosenkę.

- Och, jej uda pełne, jej biodra mocne, zawiodły mnie w rozkoszy kres, ahoj, jej usta sprośne, jej…

Dalsze słowa pochłonęły opary kuchni, za co wszyscy zdawali się być wdzięczni losowi.

- Zawsze zastanawiało mnie, jak on potrafi przypomnieć sobie każdą nieprzyzwoitą melodię, jaką zasłyszał dawno temu w Singapurze , skoro nie jest nam w stanie nawet potwierdzić, jak nazywała się jego żona – zamyślił się ogorzały mężczyzna z włosami przyprószonymi siwizną, który do tej pory tylko opierał się o podstawę masztu i nie uczestniczył w rozmowie.

- Przyznam się szczerze, że mnie też – stwierdził młody mężczyzna, który stał przy burcie obok dziewczyny o imieniu Shanti. Miał włosy czarne jak smoła i przenikliwe spojrzenie brązowych oczu. – Kiedyś próbowałem go nawet wypytać o to, ale tak, żeby niczego nie zauważył.

Wszyscy popatrzyli na niego z ciekawością.

- Niestety – kontynuował. – Poradził mi, żebym lepiej poszedł i nazbierał trochę kokosów. Oczywiście to, że byliśmy wtedy na pełnym morzu, w niczym mu nie przeszkadzało.

- Jak zwykle – roześmiał się mężczyzna przy maszcie.

- I pewnie potem miał do ciebie pretensje, że mu nie przyniosłeś napoju z mleka kokosowego – zauważyła Shanti, odgarniając z czoła niesforne kosmyki ciemnoblond włosów.

- Czasem mam wrażenie, że on udaje, żebyśmy się przypadkiem nie dowiedzieli, że tak naprawdę wcale nie jest ojcem Krwawego Bena – powiedział w zamyśleniu. –Ale odbiegliśmy od tematu. Zgadzam się z Shanti. Najlepiej będzie zaskoczyć ich, kiedy jeszcze nie złapią wiatru w pełne żagle.

- Ale, ale – znowu wtrącił się Morty.

- W moim przekonaniu…- zaczął ogorzały mężczyzna.

-Myślę…

- Cisza!

Z wejścia do kajut pod mostkiem wyszła dojrzała kobieta o prostych, długich czarnych włosach. Rozejrzała się uważnie po załodze zebranej na pokładzie.

- Wasze kłótnie nie mają sensu. To kapitan decyduje o taktyce. Shanti , marsz do kajuty twojego ojca, ma ci coś do powiedzenia. Blade – zwróciła się do młodego mężczyzny obok Shanti. – Idziesz z nią, ale najpierw znajdź Fletchera i weź go ze sobą. A reszta do roboty. Nie jesteście na wakacjach. Ruszać się!

Przez chwilę panowało poruszenie, ale wkrótce każdy udał się do swoich obowiązków. Shanti posłała zdziwione spojrzenie Blade'owi, a on odpowiedział jej tym samym. Wzruszyła ramionami i obróciła się w stronę wejścia pod pokład.

- Powiedz mu, że zaraz przyjdę - zawołał za nią.

Dziewczyna przeszła krótkim i ciasnym korytarzem do kajuty kapitana, której drzwi znajdywały się naprzeciwko wejścia. Po prawej było wejście do kajuty, którą ona zajmowała razem z Trish, jako że były jedynymi kobietami na pokładzie. Reszta załogi spała w pomieszczeniu, do którego prowadziły schody z lewej strony przejścia. Można było się nimi dostać również do ładowni.

Weszła do środka bez pukania. Każdy, kto po raz pierwszy widział to pomieszczenie, wydawał z siebie odgłos zdumienia. Na całym statku panował zwykle kontrolowany chaos. Tu i ówdzie porozrzucane walały się po pokładzie zwoje lin, beczki, narzędzia i inne przedmioty. W ładowni czasem trudno było wytrzymać odór zatęchłego drewna i potu pomieszanego ze słonym powietrzem. Nikt nie okazywał chęci, aby chociaż uporządkować zgromadzone tam przez te wszystkie lata zdobycze. Natomiast wnętrze kajuty Krwawego Bena przypominało luksusy królewskich apartamentów. Pośrodku stało wielkie mahoniowe biurko, na którym stał kałamarz o kształcie pucharu. Z lewej strony znajdowała się misternie wyciosana biblioteczka z niezliczonymi rzędami książek. Okno spowite było ciężkimi bordowymi zasłonami. Zaś najbardziej zdumiewające okazywało się potężne łóżko z baldachimem w kolorze wina burgundzkiego, ustawione pod ścianą z prawej strony, zważywszy na fakt, że pomieszczenie to znajdowało się na okazałym, lecz starym już galeonie.

Gdy była młodsza, Shanti lubiła tutaj przychodzić podczas gwałtownych nawałnic. Wdrapywała się wtedy na to wielkie łoże, owijała się kocami i przeczekiwała w ten sposób błyskawice i grzmoty. Jej ojciec był w tym czasie u steru, walcząc ze sztormem, dlatego nie miała mu za złe, że nie było go wówczas przy niej. Mimo wszystko już wtedy dziewczyna doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że nie należy on do ludzi, którzy potrafią okazywać uczucia. Obecnie, kiedy powracała wspomnieniami do tych chwil, fale zdumienia wkradały się do jej serca. Jak, do diaska, mogła być takim tchórzem, by bać się zwykłego sztormu? Przecież całe życie spędziła na morzu. Shanti nie mogła wyzbyć się irytacji, gdy myślała o swoich dawnych lękach, po których, zresztą, nie pozostało ani śladu. Teraz podczas burzy czuła wzrastające podniecenie, gdyż niepogoda gwarantowała jej możliwość sprawdzenia się. Zawodzący wiatr, który kiedyś przywodził jej na myśl jęki skazanych na potępienie dusz, budził w sercu Shanti tęsknotę. Nie wiedziała za czym i to właśnie wprawiało ją w dziwny nastrój.

Gdy wsunęła się do środka, siedzący przy biurku mężczyzna podniósł głowę.

- Ach, to ty.

Kapitan wyglądał na około pięćdziesiąt lat. Miał krótkie włosy, których kolor trudno byłoby określić. Zadziwiające połączenie burego z mysim. Wyraźnie widoczne były za to pasma siwizny, jak również zakola łysiny. Jego twarz znaczyły linie zmarszczek od siekącego wiatru i palącego słońca. Niebieskie oczy patrzyły z ostrością właściwą każdemu staremu wilkowi morskiemu.

Spojrzał na nią, pocierając podbródek, naznaczony kilkudniowym zarostem.

- Gdzie Fletcher i Blade?

- Blade poszedł szukać Fletchera. Nie było go z nami, gdy przyszła Trish – odparła Shanti. – Po co nas wezwałeś?

- Mam dla was zadanie, ale nie zacznę bez nich. Nie lubię się powtarzać.

- Omawialiśmy właśnie…- zaczęła Shanti, ale Ben jej przerwał.

- Wiem. Trish mi powiedziała o czym dyskutowaliście. Czasem zdumiewa mnie, jaka to mądra kobieta. Chyba najmądrzejsza z tych, jakie miałem okazję poznać w moim parszywym życiu – stwierdził w zamyśleniu, wracając we wspomnieniach do przeszłości. Zawsze w takich sytuacjach wydawał się Shanti szczególnie doświadczony i równocześnie przygnieciony życiem. – Powinienem bardziej ją doceniać przez te wszystkie lata. Szkoda, że nie spotkałem jej, zanim… Zresztą nieważne.

- Masz na myśli to, że mogłaby zostać moją macochą? – wypaliła Shanti.

- Nie – powiedział, a chłód zakradł się do jego oczu. – Żadna kobieta nie zastąpiłaby twojej matki. Nigdy bym na to nie pozwolił. Ale Trish mogłaby mnie uratować, zanim wdepnąłbym w to gówno. Ale czasu nie można odwrócić, a błędów naprawić.

- Mylisz się. Każdy błąd można naprawić – Shanti spojrzała ostro na ojca.

Pokręcił głową z rezygnacją.

- Jesteś jeszcze za młoda, aby to zrozumieć. Jednak mylisz się. Są plamy, których nie da się wywabić.

- Nienawidzę, gdy mówisz mi, że jestem za młoda, by coś zrozumieć – Shanti założyła ręce na piersi. – Ciągle traktujesz mnie, jak małe dziecko. Do cholery, mam już przecież prawie dwadzieścia lat!

- Shanti, mogłabyś zachować choć cień pozorów przyzwoitości – odezwał się mężczyzna, który wszedł za Blade'em do kajuty.

Chociaż „wtoczył się" byłoby tu lepszym określeniem, stwierdziła w duchu Shanti. Miał na sobie bardzo znoszone ubranie. Prawie siwe włosy sięgały mu ramion, choć nie był wiele starszy od Krwawego Bena. Chuda, podłużna twarz była gęsto usiana zmarszczkami. Głos miał bełkotliwy i …

- Śmierdzisz alkoholem na odległość – Shanti odsunęła się od niego. – I jeszcze śmiesz mi prawić kazania.

Krwawy Ben popatrzył na Fletchera ze złością i już miał coś powiedzieć, ale się powstrzymał. W końcu spojrzał na Blade'a z niemym pytaniem.

- Szukałem go po całym statku. Nikt nie wiedział, gdzie się podziewa. Aż wreszcie przyszło mi na myśl, że mógłby być na bocianim gnieździe. I rzeczywiście znalazłem go tam. Wypił chyba z pół beczułki rumu. Nieźle się napociłem, żeby go stamtąd ściągnąć.

Shanti przyjrzała się dokładniej chłopakowi. W rzeczy samej ubranie kleiło się do niego. Posłała mu współczujące spojrzenie. Odpowiedział uśmiechem.

- Fletcher, stary druhu, chyba nie muszę ci mówić, jak ważna jest trzeźwość osoby, która ma wartę na bocianim gnieździe, co? – spytał kapitan.

- Nie. Ale nigdy nie słyszałem, jak mówiłeś coś takiego względem osoby, która ma za zadanie tkwić tam cały parszywy dzień, podczas gdy statek cumuje w zatoce – odparował z szyderczym uśmiechem mężczyzna.

- I właśnie między innymi z tego względu nie zamierzam dawać ci za karę ładowni do szorowania – roześmiał się Ben, wstał, podszedł do Fletchera i poklepał go po plecach. – Nie jedno razem przeszliśmy, a pewnie i tak przy byle okazji przehandlowałbyś mnie za parę sztuk złota, ale do rzeczy, nie zaprosiłem was tu na podwieczorek.

Objął ramionami Shanti i Blade'a i nachylił się do nich. Mówił prawie szeptem, aby nie słyszał go Fletcher.

- Upewnijcie się, zanim wyruszycie, że wszystko to, co powiem, dobrze poukładało mu się pod kopułą, nie chcę was niepotrzebnie narażać przez niedoinformowanego pijaka, choćby był mi droższy niż sama królowa.

- Królowa…? – Shanti mało co nie wybuchła śmiechem.

- Wyruszymy? – zapytał z ciekawością Blade.

- O czym tam szeptacie? – zainteresował się podchmielony Fletcher.

- Właśnie zastanawialiśmy się, gdzie zgubiłeś swoją „Znam- wszystkie- bluźnierstwa" papugę? I ciekawa jestem niezmiernie, gdzie się ich nauczyła panie Mistrzu Przyzwoitości? Bo chyba nie powiesz mi, że w dżungli od przypadkowo spotkanych kanibali, co? – odgryzła się Shanti.

Blade położył jej dłoń na ramieniu.

- Przestań, Shan. Sam słyszałem, jak Henry powtarzał jej co wieczór, gdy sądził, że nikt nie widzi, „pieprzony gubernator". Poza tym nie wiem, czemu masz taką awersję do tego ptaka.

Dziewczyna spojrzała prosto w jego brązowe oczy, które były tylko jeden ton ciemniejsze od jej oczu.

- Już zapomniałeś, jak zawsze w mojej obecności skrzeczała „ głupia dziwka"?

- Ach to – machnął ręką. – To było tak dawno, że już prawie zapomniałem.

Shanti już otwierała usta, żeby mu odpowiedzieć, ale kapitan jej przerwał.

- Dosyć. Porozmawiacie sobie później, teraz musimy omówić ważną sprawę.

Kapitan obszedł biurko i zasiadł przy nim.

- Siadajcie – poprosił. – Zapewne wiecie, czemu wybraliśmy to miejsce na postój.

Popatrzył na trójkę, siedzącą przed nim, i ponieważ nikt nie wyraził zdziwienia, kontynuował:

- Fletcher dobrze zna tę wyspę i to jego zasługa, że znaleźliśmy tak dogodne miejsce do cumowania – zwrócił się do Blade'a i Shanti. – Nikt z portu nie może nas tu zauważyć, co daje nam dużą przewagę nad Crackpeekerem.

- Szubrawiec – wtrącił Fletcher.

- Wiem, że masz osobiste porachunki z naszym kochanym kapitanem „Margaret", ale na to przyjdzie czas później, zaufaj mi – krzywy uśmiech zagościł na twarzy Krwawego Bena. – Wiesz, że nie bez powodu dostałem swój przydomek. Ale do rzeczy. Problem w tym, że musimy znać dokładny czas wypływania Margaret z Fort Blake, bo inaczej nie zdążymy się przygotować do abordażu. Gdy Margaret złapie wiatr w pełne żagle, nie dogonimy jej.

- Aurora jest najszybszym statkiem na Karaibach – odezwała się Shanti.

Kapitan westchnął.

- Była. Ale już nie jest. Pamiętaj Shanti, że zbudowano ją wiele lat temu. Od tego czasu technika poszła do przodu. Nowe statki, które ostatnio przypływają ze Starego Świata, są szybsze. Mimo to sądzę, że Aurora nadal zwrotnością bije je na głowę. Pamiętam pierwszy raz, gdy wszedłem na pokład i stanąłem u jej steru. Nigdy tego nie zapomnę – błogi uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy. – W każdym razie musimy wypłynąć w tym samym momencie, co Crackpeeker, żeby przeciąć jego kurs, póki nie osiągnie pełnej prędkości. Już nie mogę się doczekać jego miny, jak nas zauważy, ale wtedy będzie już za późno dla nich. Abordaż to nasza specjalność.

- Słyszałem, że przewozi towary dla samego króla – zatarł ręce Fletcher.

- No, dobrze, ale skąd będziemy wiedzieć, kiedy wyruszy? – zapytał Blade z powątpiewaniem. – Z tego miejsca nie widać portu.

- Blade – zdenerwowała się Shanti. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mam za przyjaciela takiego bęcwała. Jesteś piratem, czy nie? To jasne, że musimy zejść na ląd i się tego dowiedzieć. I to tak, żeby nie wzbudzić jakichkolwiek podejrzeń, bo inaczej grozi nam stryczek.

- Tak gubernator Millington już się o to zatroszczył – wyszeptał z nienawiścią Blade. – Razem ze swoim pieskiem kapitanem Flynnem – słowo „kapitan" zabrzmiało, jakby je wypluł.

- Komodorem Flynnem – sprostował Krwawy Ben. – Słyszałem, że dostał nominację.

- A co najważniejsze, mój ojciec chce, abyśmy dowiedzieli się tego właśnie my – Shanti nie chciała ciągnąć tego drażliwego tematu, więc zdecydowała się kontynuować swoje domysły. – Prawda, ojcze? A Fletcher idzie z nami, bo najwidoczniej był już tu wcześniej, tak? A my nadajemy się do tego najlepiej, bo nikt nie kojarzy naszych twarzy, gdyż jesteśmy młodzi, i nie ma zagrożenia, że moglibyśmy wpaść niespodziewanie na jakiegoś starego znajomego, i cały plan szlag by trafił, zgadza się? – mówiąc to, patrzyła cały czas groźnie na mężczyzn wobec braku aprobaty, jakiej nie udzielali jej tokowi rozumowania.

W końcu Krwawy Ben przemówił, ukrywając nieudolnie uśmieszek, jaki powoli wpełzał na jego twarz.

- Sam nie wyraziłbym tego lepiej. Czasem naprawdę zaczynam wierzyć, że jesteś moją córką – powiedział, po czym wybuchnął tubalnym śmiechem.

Shanti popatrzyła na niego ze zdumieniem, ale po chwili przechyliła się przez oparcie fotela i zawisła na ramieniu Blade'a, śmiechem wtórując swemu ojcu. Chichocząc, pomyślała, że czasami żarty kapitana przyprawiają ją o mdłości.

- Dobrze, więc postanowione. Nocą zejdziecie na ląd i odkryjecie wszystkie sekrety kapitana. A teraz wynoście się z mojej kajuty.

Fletcher pierwszy podniósł się z fotela i ruszył do drzwi.

- Nie ty, do cholery! – zagrzmiał Ben. – Chcę jeszcze z tobą omówić parę rzeczy.

Shanti i Blade popatrzyli po sobie, wstali i wyszli z kajuty.

Krwawy Ben zwrócił się do przyjaciela:

- Pilnuj ich tam. Są inteligentni i sprytni, ale zbytnia pewność siebie może okazać się ich największą słabością.

- Ta, Trish zawsze powtarza : „Nie lekceważ przeciwnika".

- I ma pieprzoną rację. Pamiętaj, jeśli coś stanie się mojej córce, to nie odpowiadam za siebie.

-O nią się nie martw. Blade prędzej zginie niż pozwoli, aby jej się coś stało – stwierdził Fletcher, a twarz wykrzywił mu grymas.

Shanti wyszła za Blade'em na pokład. Zmartwiła się, widząc, że Blade szedł przygaszony i nieobecny. Bez słowa poszedł na dziób, gdzie razem z Jimem naprawiali jedną z linek, podtrzymujących żagiel. Dziewczyna wiedziała, co go trapi. W końcu, gdyby to jej rodziców zabił kapitan, który jako pupilek gubernatora, dostał nominację i mógł stanowić prawo w Indiach Zachodnich, które z roku na rok pogarszałoby jej życiową sytuację, też by się wściekła. Poza tym komodor Flynn był nie tylko jego problemem. To był kłopot ich wszystkich. Jak okiem sięgnąć każdy pirat, pływający po wodach Morza Karaibskiego, nienawidził tego człowieka. Miała więc nadzieję, że nie będą musieli długo czekać, aż ktoś ukróci jego rządy krótkim, aczkolwiek celnym ruchem szabli. Mimo to niepokoiła się o Blade'a, gdyż miał on osobiste powody, by nienawidzić Flynna, a ona nie wiedziała, dokąd może go to zaprowadzić. Musiała przyznać, że była szczęściarą w pewnym sensie. Co prawda jej matka umarła przy porodzie, ale miała przecież jeszcze ojca.

Blade nie miał nikogo. Jego rodzice zginęli niedaleko Tortugi podczas bitwy z Duntanellą, której kapitanem był wówczas Flynn. Załoga Aurory ledwo uszła wtedy z życiem. Jak twierdził Roger, który zresztą po tej przeprawie odszedł z załogi, ojca Blade'a zabił osobiście Flynn. Chłopak miał pięć lat, gdy to się stało.

Shanti podeszła do Blade'a i Jima, którzy pracowali na dziobie. Byli przyjaciółmi, mimo dzielącej ich różnicy wieku. Jim nie mówił dziś zbyt wiele podczas porannej narady, przypomniała sobie. Stał tylko, opierając się o maszt. Wtrącał jedynie zbędne komentarze, ale nie zajął żadnego stanowiska względem taktyki, którą omawiali. Tak, pomyślała, jak zwykle przewidujący i wszystko wiedzący, pewnie domyślił się już planów kapitana, ale nie chciał nas pozbawić możliwości pokłócenia się. Zdecydowanie za mało rozrywki nam oferujesz, zwróciła się w myślach do statku, spoglądając z czułością na maszty i zawinięte żagle Aurory. Dobrze będzie wieczorem zejść na ląd dla odmiany.

- Czemu nam nie powiedziałeś, że wiesz , co kapitan planuje? – zapytała Jima.

- Bo nie wiedziałem. Poza tym zawsze przyjemnie pooglądać, jak użerasz się z dziadkiem – stwierdził z powagą Jim.

- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – teatralnie ukłoniła się mężczyźnie.

- Nie myślałaś nigdy, żeby zostać aktorką? – zastanawiał się Jim.

Nagle coś pierzastego i kolorowego przeleciało nad głową Shanti.

- Ejk – krzyknęła do papugi, która siadła na burcie i spoglądała na nią prawie szyderczo. – O mało co mnie nie oskalpowałeś!

Papuga przekrzywiła dziób i, mrugając czarnymi jak paciorki oczkami, przypatrywała się dziewczynie.

- Dziwka, dziwka – zaskrzeczała i odleciała na reję.

- Nie, nigdy nie marzyła o zostaniu aktorką – odpowiedział Jimowi Blade, krztusząc się ze śmiechu. – Od urodzenia była skazana na karierę kurtyzany.

Shanti odwróciła się machinalnie od papugi, podniosła rękę i zamierzyła się na Blade'a. On jednak złapał jej rękę w locie, popchnął dziewczynę na maszt i przycisnął własnym ciałem, wciąż trzymając jej rękę za nadgarstek.

- To za nazwanie mnie bęcwałem – powiedział z uśmiechem, błąkającym się na ustach. – Jesteśmy kwita.

- Dzieci, nigdy nie macie dość - zaśmiał się Jim.

- Kto się czubi, ten się lubi – stwierdziła Trish, gdyż właśnie przyszła na dziób.

Blade i Shanti momentalnie odsunęli się od siebie, lecz wciąż spoglądali na siebie z udawaną wściekłością pomieszaną z rozbawieniem.

- Jimmy mógłbyś przyjść pod pokład i zobaczyć ten przeciek w ładowni. Sergio i Pablo próbują to załatać, ale wolę, żebyś ty rzucił na to okiem. Jak ich znam, to są w stanie jeszcze poszerzyć tę dziurę – pokręciła z namysłem głową.

- Więc chodźmy – rzekł Jim. – Trzeba ratować tę łajbę, póki jeszcze pływa. Tyle, że to może się w niedługim czasie zmienić, jeśli ci dwaj cyrkowcy się za nią wezmą. Ta dwójka stanowi śmiertelne zagrożenie dla Aurory, zważywszy na to, że jeden jest samozwańczym potomkiem słynnego Bartłomieja Diaza, mimo że jest Hiszpanem, a Diaz był Portugalczykiem, a drugi nie wiedział, co to młotek, ale za to umiał wykonać salto z półobrotem.

Gdy odeszli, Shanti zwróciła się do Blade'a:

- Lubię Sergia. Zawsze mnie potrafi rozśmieszyć. I staje za mną murem w potyczkach z Henrym, tak jak dzisiaj, i w przeciwieństwie do ciebie.

Blade nic na to nie powiedział, tylko przyglądał się jej. Smutek znowu zaczaił się w jego oczach.

- Ach widzę, że przydałoby ci się wyładowanie nadmiernej energii, a raczej złości. Chodź ze mną – złapała go za rękę i pociągnęła w stronę rufy. – Dawno nie miałam lekcji szermierki.

Oczy Blade'a rozbłysły.

- Rzeczywiście – zadumał się.

Shanti podeszła do wejścia do kajut, gdzie obok drzwi na gwoździu wisiało kilka szabli, i wzięła dwie.

- Tylko mnie nie rozpłataj – poradziła mu, podając jedną. – Kapitan rzuciłby cię na pożarcie rekinom.

Notki odautorskie :

Hispaniola – dawniej nazwa wyspy Haiti (Ameryka Środkowa, Wielkie Antyle), również nazwa statku z powieści Roberta Louisa Stevensona „Wyspa skarbów" (Treasure Island ).

Ebro – rzeka na Półwyspie Iberyjskim.

Aurora – z łaciny „zorza", również rzymska bogini świtu.

Indie Zachodnie – w czasach kolonializmu nazwa wysp na Morzu Karaibskim, wynikająca z błędnego założenia Krzysztofa Kolumba, iż odkrył zachodnie wybrzeża Indii, dla odróżnienia Indie Wschodnie oznaczały m.in. tereny dzisiejszych Indii.

Tortuga – u schyłku XVII w. główna siedziba piratów na Karaibach.

Stary Świat – to oczywiście Europa.


	2. Chapter 2

Klejnoty królowej Elżbiety

By La Perla Negra

Rozdział 2

Wieczorem po zachodzie słońca wyruszyli. Shanti, Blade i Fletcher usadowili się w szalupie i popłynęli do brzegu. Musieli przebyć spory kawałek, gdyż przy miejscu, w którym cumowała Aurora, wybrzeże naszpikowane było skałami ostrymi jak brzytwa, wystającymi spod wody, a ponad nimi wznosił się klif. Próba wydostania się tą drogą na brzeg byłaby równoznaczna z samobójstwem. Gdy dotarli do piaszczystej plaży, wyciągnęli łódkę na bezpieczną odległość, aby morze jej nie zabrało.

- Mam nadzieję, że nikt się tu przypadkiem nie napatoczy – powiedział Blade, wrzucając wiosła do środka łodzi – bo nie mamy jak jej ukryć.

- Jest noc. Zresztą tą ścieżką nikt nie chodzi – stwierdził z lekceważeniem Fletcher.

- Jesteś pewien? – zapytała z niedowierzaniem Shanti, wpatrując się w mężczyznę.

- Tak – padła z jego ust krótka odpowiedź.

Fletcher odwrócił się do nich plecami i ruszył pod górę, wdrapując się po wydmie w stronę traktu.

Dziewczyna machnęła ręką i poszła za nim.

- Po co komu droga, którą nikt nie chodzi?

Fletcher zatrzymał się raptownie. Shanti, która tego nie zauważyła w ciemności, wpadła wprost na niego. Złapał ją i zatkał jej usta dłonią. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się przed siebie, jakby próbował prześwietlić czarne okowy nocy, i przysłuchiwał się każdemu dźwiękowi, który mogło wyłowić jego ucho. Blade, podążający za nimi, zamarł w bezruchu, perfekcyjnie odczytując intencje Fletchera. Jednak wokół nic się nie poruszyło, a słychać było jedynie szum morskich fal.

- Bądź cicho, głupia dziewucho – szepnął Fletcher.

- Usłyszałeś coś? – zapytał również szeptem Blade.

- Nie nazywaj mnie więcej dziewuchą – wysyczała Shanti.

- Będę, jeśli nie zaczniesz się zachowywać, jak należy.

- Gdybyś normalnie odpowiedział na moje pytanie, a nie zbywał byle czym, to nie doszłoby do takiej sytuacji. Nie uważasz?

Mężczyzna zacisnął pięści.

- A więc dowiedz się, że tą ścieżką nikt nie chodzi, bo prowadzi do domu Kassandry Pearl. Tutejsi mieszkańcy uważają, że jest czarownicą. Spaliliby ją na stosie, gdyby się tak nie bali.

- Boją się? Ale czego? – dociekał Blade.

- Blade, a myślałem, że wychowaliśmy cię na porządnego pirata – zachrypiał Fletcher. – Jak to czego się lękają – piekła. W dzisiejszych czasach nikt nie ma czystego sumienia. Wolą się nie narażać na wieczne potępienie. Czasem chciałbym, żeby Bóg, jeżeli istnieje, wziął w obroty tych wszystkich cholernych świętoszków i przysmażał im pięty w niebie. To by była dopiero zabawa, co? Myśleli, że w niebie czeka ich raj, a tu nie ma zmiłuj…

Blade chrząknął znacząco.

- Co? – stwierdził nieprzytomnie Fletcher, spoglądając na Blade'a. – A tak. Tak. Kassandra Pearl. No więc - nie wiem.

Shanti założyła ręce na piersi i popatrzyła na Fletchera wzrokiem, który sugerował, że ma spore wątpliwości co do zdrowia psychicznego mężczyzny. Blade parsknął śmiechem, nie tyle widząc, co wyczuwając i wyobrażając sobie minę Shanti.

- Czego nie wiesz? – wycedziła dziewczyna.

- Jak to czego?! Tego, czy jest czarownicą. Prawdę mówiąc, niewiele mnie to interesowało.

- A więc znasz ją? – kontynuowała zdawkowym tonem.

- Poznaliśmy się – bąknął Fletcher.

- Może już pójdziemy, nie mamy wiele czasu – oznajmił Blade i wziął pod rękę Shanti, która już otwierała usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, i kontynuował wędrówkę przez wydmę. Za nimi poczłapał Fletcher.

Blade'owi nie za bardzo uśmiechało się wysłuchiwanie opowieści o romansach starego mężczyzny, choćby jego kochankami były same damy dworu, włączając w to królową. Poza tym znał Shanti i wiedział, że nie przepuści żadnej okazji, by odkryć jakieś niechlubne tajemnice Fletchera. A zważywszy na to, że Fletcher wolałby umrzeć niż pisnąć choć słówko, zapewne straciliby pół nocy na czcze gadanie i nie dowiedzieliby się nic na temat Crackpeekera. Za co oczywiście oberwałby od kapitana nikt inny tylko on sam.

Przeszli przez polanę i dotarli do drogi, prowadzącej do owianego złą sławą domostwa Kassandry Pearl. Shanti spojrzała w tamtą stronę i zadrżała, gdy powiew wiatru poruszył liśćmi, leżącymi na ziemi. Blade instynktownie objął ją ramieniem, myśląc, że to z powodu zimna. Dziewczyna już miała mu się wyrwać, ale przypomniała sobie o upływającym czasie i postanowiła nie wszczynać kolejnych kłótni.

- Dokąd pójdziemy? – zapytała Fletchera. – Znaczy, gdzie mamy szansę niepostrzeżenie dowiedzieć się interesujących nas informacji?

- Niepostrzeżenie co? – zaśmiał się mężczyzna.

- To chyba jasne, co? – sparodiowała Fletchera. – Co nam to da, jak się dowiemy, kiedy wypływa Crackpeeker, jeżeli wszyscy na Isla Negra zdadzą sobie sprawę, że piraci cumują w zatoce niedaleko Fort Blake?

- Z wiekiem robisz się coraz bardziej nieznośna. Ale przynajmniej jesteś przebiegła jak kotka – odchrząknął i splunął przed siebie. – Oczywiście, że odwiedzimy Hispaniolę. To najlepsze miejsce na tej wyspie. Przynajmniej dla pirata.

- Czyli z pewnością równie plugawe, co ty – oświadczyła Shanti. – To znakomicie. Znajdziemy tam dokładnie to, co trzeba – gwar, rum i mnóstwo szubrawców, którym te dwie rzeczy wystarczą, aby wyśpiewali nam, co chcemy, i nazajutrz nie pamiętali tego, jak się nazywają. No, a nas tym bardziej. Więc prowadź!

Ruszyli w stronę portu pod osłoną nocy. Niebo zasnute było ciężkimi chmurami. Co jakiś czas pomiędzy nimi przedzierała się tarcza księżyca. Prawie równy owal odbijał światło słoneczne i oświetlał stoki gór srebrzystymi promieniami. Trójka wędrowców, okryta płaszczami podróżnymi, przemierzała szlak, ciągnący się wzdłuż wybrzeża w stronę portu. Po drodze mijali domy. W jednych paliło się wątłe światło, sączące się z paleniska. Inne pogrążone były w ciemnościach.

Wreszcie dotarli na miejsce.

Hispaniola mieściła się w pobliżu przystani, jednak nie przy głównej ulicy, biegnącej przez miasto, ale przy jednym z tych ciemnych i obskurnych zaułków, jakich pełno w każdym porcie. Sama karczma była drewniana, zbudowana z grubych ciosanych pali. Gdy doszli w pobliże gospody, Shanti stwierdziła, że w środku musi panować spory zgiełk, gdyż z dala słychać było muzykę, przerywaną okrzykami i chichotami, której wtórowały niewyszkolone głosy mężczyzn, wyraźnie zalanych w trupa.

Zanim weszli, Fletcher odwrócił się do nich.

- Dobra. Jesteśmy na miejscu. Pamiętajcie, żeby czegoś nie palnąć głupio. To się tyczy głównie ciebie – wskazał na Shanti.

Dziewczyna prychnęła jak nastroszona kotka.

- I kto to mówi? – powiedziała ze złością. – Ja nigdy nie opowiadałam po dwóch kuflach rumu o tym, jak się spuściłam w gacie, gdy dorwali mnie strażnicy w lochach Fort Royal. Zresztą nieważne. Przepuść mnie.

Wyrwała się Blade'owi, ściągnęła z głowy kaptur, minęła Fletchera i weszła do środka. Gdy otworzyła drzwi karczmy zalało ją jasne światło, które na chwilę ją oślepiło. Całą drogę przebyli w ciemnościach, a oświetlało ich jedynie światło księżyca, więc jej oczy nie przywykły do jasności. Gdy już odzyskała wzrok, rozejrzała się po sali. Wewnątrz było bardzo tłoczno. Udało się jej jednak wypatrzyć wolny stolik pośrodku pomieszczenia, na lewo od drzwi. A raczej prawie wolny, gdyż pod blatem stolika leżał stary i brudny (i pewnie cuchnący, pomyślała Shanti) człeczyna, pijany do nieprzytomności.

Wślizgnęła się przez drzwi, podeszła do stolika i usiadła. Gdy przechodziła między stolikami obróciło się za nią parę głów, ale w ogólnym rozgardiaszu praktycznie nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na nowego przybysza. Poczuła, że Blade i Fletcher podążyli za nią jak duchy. Fletcher zamówił trzy kufle piwa. Dla niepoznaki – oznajmił, przynosząc je do stolika. Co nie przeszkadzało mu głośno narzekać na smak piwa i jego właściwości.

- Ohyda i nawet porządnie nie rozgrzewa – żalił się. – Jak można to pić, smakuje jak siki. Mówcie, co chcecie, ale nie ma lepszego trunku nad rum pira… - urwał nagle, gdyż o mało co się nie zdradził.

- A czy my twierdziliśmy kiedykolwiek co innego? – odparł Blade.

Podczas gdy jej dwaj towarzysze pogrążyli się w sprzeczce na temat różnych alkoholi, Shanti lustrowała tłum, zapełniający Hispaniolę. Szukała wzrokiem kogoś, kto wyglądałby na w miarę trzeźwego (jeszcze) i posiadającego potrzebne jej informacje. Wcale nie obraziłaby się, gdyby natknęła się na marynarza, służącego na Margaret.

Wtem jej oczom ukazał się widok, który sprawił, że na chwilę oniemiała. Zacisnęła powieki i otworzyła je ponownie, żeby sprawdzić, czy aby na pewno nie śni. Jednak nie miała omamów. Kilka stolików dalej, w głębi karczmy, siedział mężczyzna, którego nie widziała już od dwóch lat. A może od trzech – zastanowiła się – czas jest jak twarz odbita w wodzie, raz zwalnia, raz przyśpiesza. Kto by za nim nadążył? W każdym razie najważniejsze było to, że nie spodziewała się go ujrzeć już nigdy w swoim życiu.

Siedział przy stoliku z jakimś podstarzałym mężczyzną. Oboje pochylali głowy w swoją stronę i szeptali do siebie gorączkowo. Wydało się to Shanti dziwne. No bo kto mógłby ich tu podsłuchać w tym gwarze?

Przyjrzała się uważniej mężczyźnie. Nic się nie zmienił, odkąd go ostatnio widziała, pomyślała z rozczuleniem. Te same nieposkromione czarne kosmyki z grzywką opadającą na oczy, to samo przeszywające spojrzenie niebieskich oczu i wreszcie te same wydatne usta, które zdawały się prosić o nieprzerwane pocałunki, jeszcze i jeszcze. Jedyną różnicą, jaką dostrzegła Shanti, był zmieniony kształt nosa. Jakby trochę przekrzywiony. Cóż, być może ktoś mu złamał nos przez ten czas, który upłynął od ich ostatniego spotkania. Zawsze byłeś niepokorną duszą, nieprawdaż? – zwróciła się w myślach do mężczyzny.

Morgan. Cały Morgan. Taki, jakiego go zapamiętała, gdy odchodził. Z czym, prawdę mówiąc, nigdy się nie pogodziła.

Siedział teraz zaledwie parę metrów od niej, nie wiedząc o tym. Całkowicie pogrążony w tłumaczeniu czegoś temu staremu mężczyźnie, który słuchał go jak zaczarowany.

Strumień wspomnień przeleciał jak strzała przez głowę Shanti. Ona i Morgan obejmujący się w kajucie. Znów oni pływający razem w rozlewisku wodospadu na jakiejś wyspie. Morgan prowadzący ją za rękę po plaży. Ona składająca na jego zimnych ustach pocałunek słony od jej własnych łez.

To ostatnie wspomnienie powróciło do niej szczególnie wyraźnie i przejrzyście. Zacisnęła wargi, założyła ręce na piersi i podniosła się od stolika. Zanim Blade lub Fletcher zdołali zareagować, przebyła odległość dzielącą dwa stoliki i dosiadła się do Morgana i jego towarzysza.

Przy takim rozwoju sytuacji Blade i Fletcher nie mogli nic zrobić, więc postanowili nie wtrącać się, przynajmniej dopóki okoliczności nie będą tego wymagały. Blade, który od razu poznał Morgana, poczuł nieprzyjemny skurcz w sercu. Fletcher natomiast wyglądał, jakby zobaczył ducha, bowiem zbladł jak ściana. Następnie oparł się czołem o blat stolika i schował głowę w ramionach.

Morgan był tak zajęty rozmową z Rogerem, że początkowo nie spostrzegł nawet osoby, która dosiadła się do ich stolika. Dopiero gdy jego kamrat przestał zwracać uwagę na to, co on mówi, i wpatrywał się w coś ponad jego głową, marszcząc czoło, dostrzegł nowego gościa przy stoliku. W pierwszym odruchu pomyślał, że któraś z kobiet Jenkinsa ma do niego interes. Jednak po wyrazie tych dużych brązowych oczu, z których trudno było wyczytać cokolwiek, zrozumiał, że zna ich właścicielkę.

- Do diabła, to nie możesz być ty – wykrzyknął.

Dziewczyna uniosła rękę i przez chwilę wpatrywała się w swoje paznokcie, jakby chciała ocenić, czy są równo obcięte. Po czym podniosła głowę i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. Dostrzegł smutek w jej oczach.

- Nie umarłam i nigdy w życiu nie przyszłoby mi do głowy, aby cię nawiedzać jako duch w zatęchłych gospodach, jeśli o to ci chodzi. Chodź z drugiej strony, gdyby się tak zastanowić, to propozycja warta rozpatrzenia – powiedziała Shanti z diabelską iskrą w oku, siląc się na obojętny ton.

- A jednak to ty – westchnął Morgan. – Takiej impertynencji i sarkazmu nie da się podrobić. Żadna kobieta, którą spotkałem – zwrócił się do towarzysza – nie …

- Doprawdy? – wysyczała Shanti.

Mężczyzna z miejsca przerwał swój wywód.

Jego kompan przez całą tą wymianę zdań podążał wzrokiem od dziewczyny do Morgana. Wydawał się być lekko zdezorientowany zaistniałą sytuacją, ale również świetnie się przy tym bawił, sądząc po kącikach ust, które co rusz drgały znacząco.

Po kąśliwej uwadze Shanti przy stoliku zapadła cisza, jeśli nie liczyć hałasu, jaki wypełniał cała Hispaniolę. Żadne z nich nie zdawało się mieć ochoty jej przerywać. Morgan założył ręce na piersi, odchylił się na krześle i przypatrywał się w milczeniu dziewczynie. Shanti uczyniła dokładnie to samo. W końcu Morgan rozejrzał się po sali i dostrzegł Blade'a, który w tym samym momencie spojrzał na niego spod byka. Jednak to wystarczyło, by powróciły wspomnienia lat spędzonych na Aurorze.

Zaciągnął się na służbę do Krwawego Bena kilka lat po tym jak zmarli jego rodzice. Wtedy to poczuł palącą go nienawiść po raz pierwszy. Nie byli dobrymi rodzicami, oj nie. Ojciec upijał się regularnie, a matka dbała o niego tyle co o stopień, o który zawsze się potrącasz. Mimo to wiedział w jakiś zupełnie nierealny, wręcz transcendentny, sposób, że go kochali. Na swój sposób, ale jednak. Pewnego dnia gubernator zapragnął ich ziemi, ale nie zgodzili się jej sprzedać. Kilka dni później Morgan obudził się i znalazł ich z poderżniętymi gardłami. Był pewien, choć nie było dowodów, że to robota ludzi gubernatora. I nienawiść zapłonęła w jego sercu krwawą poświatą. Poprzysiągł im zemstę. Ale czy miał jakiś wybór? Czy ktokolwiek z nas ma w swoim życiu jakiś wybór? Może wyłącznie udajemy, że jest tak w istocie, gdy tak naprawdę przeznaczenie popycha nas w sobie tylko znanym kierunku. Mówią, że bogini Fortuna ma przewiązane oczy. Przez te wszystkie lata Morgan był skłonny przyznać im rację. Swoją młodość spędził na ulicy. Ta z kolei zahartowała go i nauczyła wykorzystywać sytuacje w każdy możliwy sposób. I w ten sposób trafił na Aurorę.

Zawsze się dziwił, dlaczego nigdy nie mógł zaprzyjaźnić się z Blade'em. Oboje byli tak podobni w swoich celach. Ich historie łączyła tragiczna śmierć rodziców z ręki tych samych ludzi. Tych samych, bo po wysłuchaniu opowieści Blade'a stwierdził, że za morderstwem jego rodziców mógł stać tylko kapitan Flynn i jego ludzie. Teraz już wiedział, czemu nie dana była im przyjaźń. A raczej pozory przyjaźni, ponieważ Morgan nie mógł nikomu zaoferować więcej. Prawie nikomu. Albo może mu się tak tylko wydawało. Już nie. Przyjaźń opiera się na zaufaniu. On był z niego wyzuty jak wyciśnięta gąbka. Nareszcie zrozumiał tę barierę, która ich oddzielała, gdy zobaczył jak Blade patrzy na Shanti.

Shanti – jego słoneczko w życiu wypełnionym mrokiem.

Jedną z nauk, jakie pobrał, żyjąc na ulicy, było uwodzenie. Świadomy swojego uroku żerował na naiwności młodych dziewczyn. Przybywszy na statek, nie mógł przepuścić takiego wyzwania, jakim była córka kapitana, co dodawało sprawie dodatkowego dreszczyku emocji. Szybko jednak zdał sobie sprawę, że nie będzie się musiał wysilać, gdyż dziewczyna zapałała do niego uczuciem, jak tylko pojawił się na statku jako członek załogi. Stał się więc dla niej nieprzystępny. Na przekór wszystkiemu. W efekcie po niedługim czasie cała załoga naśmiewała się z Shanti. Była wtedy jeszcze bardzo młoda, ale coś w jej charakterze przykuwało jego uwagę. Nie pociągała go jak inne dziewczyny, z którymi się spotykał. Tamte uruchamiały w nim zwierzęcy magnetyzm swoją urodą bądź kocimi ruchami. Jednak żadna z nich nie sprawiła, żeby drgnęło mu serce. W końcu stwierdził, że nie jest już w stanie nikogo pokochać. Nigdy więcej. Tylko czy on kiedykolwiek darzył kogoś jakimś uczuciem? Miał spore wątpliwości co do tego. Natomiast Shanti przyciągała go swoim zachowaniem. Podobno przeciwieństwa się przyciągają. W ich przypadku to była gówno prawda. Albo właśnie dlatego to było intensywne i krótkie. Ale co to było? On sam nie potrafił sobie na to pytanie odpowiedzieć. Kiedyś myślał, że wie, ale obecnie niczego już nie był pewien, a najmniej samego siebie.

Pewnego wieczoru znalazł Shanti w ciemnym kącie. Płakała. Morgan był w szoku. Nigdy dotąd nie widział, żeby płakała. Co najgorsze, nie mógł sobie przypomnieć czym ją zbył tamtego dnia. Co wprawiło ją w taki stan? Nie zastanawiając się, co robi, przysiadł się do niej i ją objął. Wtulając głowę w jej długie włosy, czuł ich zapach słonego morskiego wiatru. I wtedy coś w nim pękło. I rozlało się, wypełniając ciepłem serce. Nie wiedząc kiedy, już całował jej czoło, nos, szyję i wreszcie usta. Ona z początku była zbyt zaskoczona, żeby zareagować. Ale w końcu poddała się uczuciu, które wypełniało jej serce. Oddawała pocałunki najpierw delikatnie, drżącymi ustami, z czasem coraz mocniej. Co jej się w nim podobało? Czasem pytał sam siebie. Odpowiedziała mu z właściwą jej rozbrajającą szczerością. Obdartus z podejrzaną przeszłością – nie ma lepszego sposobu, aby doprowadzić ojca do rozstroju nerwowego. I zawsze, gdy to mówiła, śmiała się perliście, gdyż sama była piratem, a nie panną na wydaniu z dobrego angielskiego domu. Morganowi wydawało się, że będzie mógł słuchać tego śmiechu przez wieczność.

Jednak to, co dobre, nigdy nie trwa wiecznie. Ciągłe utarczki słowne z Benem. Do tego zdał sobie sprawę, że kapitan Aurory nie jest zainteresowany wymierzaniem sprawiedliwości. Grabili i łupili, ale nigdy nie zauważył w jego oczach błysku satysfakcji. Nie znalazł na statku możliwości pomszczenia rodziców, więc postanowił odejść. Nie był w stanie powiedzieć, czy rzeczywiście cierpiał przez rozstanie z Shanti. Zaczął powoli przypuszczać, że wymyślił to uczucie względem dziewczyny, gdyż potrzebował ciepła i bezpieczeństwa, by zebrać siły na nową krucjatę przeciw Millingtonowi.

Potrzebował pieniędzy. Nie od dziś wiadomo, że złoto to władza. I właśnie dlatego siedział dzisiaj w tej zapadłej dziurze.

- A więc żyjesz! – odezwał się w końcu, rozkładając ręce. – Nie przypuszczałbym.

Roger, siedzący obok, odchrząknął znacząco. Morgan nie zareagował.

- Będziemy się tak dalej droczyć, czy powiesz wreszcie coś normalnego? – zapytała.

- Na przykład?

- Na przykład, że cieszysz się, że mnie widzisz i że nigdy mnie nie zapomniałeś.

- Mógłbym, ale jaki w tym sens? Nie jesteś i nigdy nie byłaś dziewczyną, z którą można bawić się w takie gierki.

- Mogłam się zmienić.

- Ja widzę to w twoich oczach.

- Coś jeszcze w nich widzisz?

Morgan spojrzał na nią poważnie. Wcześniej wypili z Rogerem trochę rumu, więc zastanawiał się, na ile postrzegana przez niego rzeczywistość odpowiada prawdzie.

Nachylił się nad stolikiem w kierunku Shanti i wyszeptał, tak żeby jedynie ona mogła go usłyszeć:

- Nigdy o mnie nie zapomniałaś. Tak jak ja o tobie.

Dziewczyna wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze.

- Może załatwisz w końcu sprawę ze swoim towarzyszem.

- Dlaczego miałbym cię w nią wciągać?

- Może dlatego, że masz dług do spłacenia.

Morgan przyjrzał się jej uważnie, po czym wskazał kciukiem na Blade'a i Fletchera.

- A jeśli się okaże warta twojego zainteresowania, to będziesz miała ich na karku.

- Tak sądzisz?

Morgan zaśmiał się.

- Może mi jeszcze powiesz, że porzucisz twoją ukochaną łajbę?

- To tylko statek. Poza tym jestem już dużą dziewczynką. Znasz mnie. Zresztą oni mnie śmiertelnie nużą.

- I nie boisz się kapitana? – zapytał z ironią.

Była szybka. Złapała go za koszulę i pociągnęła do siebie.

- Gdybym się go bała, to czy myślisz, że bym cię pokochała?

Wpiła się wargami w jego wargi tak mocno, że aż mu dech zaparło.

Blade już się podnosił, ale przytrzymał go Fletcher.

- Idioto, nie wychylaj się. Chcesz bójki? Dobrze. Ale wtedy wszyscy się dowiedzą kim jesteśmy. Zresztą – grymas uśmiechu wykrzywił mu twarz – jak byś nie zauważył to ona go pocałowała, a nie on ją.

Blade zacisnął zęby i pięści, ale nic nie powiedział.

Shanti oderwała się od Morgana i popchnęła go mocno tą samą ręką, którą trzymała go za koszulę, tak że o mało co nie upadł na ziemię razem z krzesłem. Rzuciła okiem na stolik, na którym stały prawie opróżnione kufle z rumem.

- Rusz się i przynieś mi coś do picia. Coś zdatnego do picia.

- Dla ciebie wszystko, cukiereczku – stwierdził zjadliwie Morgan. Podniósł się i odwrócił w stronę szynkwasu.

- Nazwij mnie tak jeszcze raz, to wylądujesz w łajnie z obciętymi jajami – powiedziała Shanti, uśmiechając się promiennie.

Morgan wzruszył ramionami i odszedł.

- Jesteś agresywna. Lubię takie – odezwał się towarzysz Morgana, odsłaniając w uśmiechu krzywe zęby.

- Nie przypominam sobie, abym prosiła kogokolwiek o weryfikacje mojej osobowości. A już zwłaszcza takiego…

- Shanti, zrób mi przysługę – powiedział Morgan, który wrócił już z pełnymi kuflami i postawił je na blacie – i stul pysk. Jak to dobrze powspominać stare czasy – powiedział obojętnie, ale w środku czuł, jakby się gotował.

Nie miał wątpliwości, że sprawiła to obecność dziewczyny. Nie widział jej tyle czasu, ale czuł się przy niej pewniej. Jej niespodziewane pojawienie się wyzwoliło emocje, które chował w sobie przez lata. Zaskoczyło go to. Nie sądził bowiem, że mogło się coś jeszcze z nich ostać. Zatrzęsły mu się ręce, więc pochwycił kufel z rumem i wypił spory łyk, aby to ukryć. Ostatnimi czasy pijał coraz częściej. Miał nadzieję, że to nie spuścizna odziedziczona po ojcu, tylko reakcja na coraz gorsze położenie. Dlatego właśnie chwytał się wszelkich sposobów, aby odbić się od dna. I dlatego też tu przyszedł i wiedział dokładnie, co ma zrobić. Wtem nagle pojawia się ona i oznajmia, że pójdzie z nim, choć nawet nie wiedziała w co się pakuje. Ale skąd miałaby wiedzieć, prawda? Powiedziała, że ucieknie ze statku. Czy ośmieliłaby się? – Morgan zastanawiał się w myślach. Uśmiechnął się do siebie w duchu. Tak, ośmieliłaby się. Do wszystkich diabłów, oczywiście, że tak. To pewne jak cholera.

Morgan z pewnym zdumieniem zauważył, że czuje się szczęśliwy na myśl o tym wszystkim. Rozważył spokojnie całość sytuacji i podjął decyzję.

Dopił resztę rumu, odstawił kufel i spojrzał na Rogera.

- Przyszedł czas, abym wyjaśnił w końcu, po co tu jestem – zerknął na Shanti i odetchnął głęboko, po czym skierował wzrok z powrotem na towarzysza. Zignorował jego zdumione spojrzenie i ciągnął dalej. – Nie przyszedłem przecież do tej zawszonej dziury, aby napić się rumu.

- A to dla mnie nowość – odezwała się dziewczyna.

- Oddaj mi mapę, a wyjdziesz stąd w nienaruszonym stanie – Morgan zwrócił się do Rogera. Z jego głosu zniknęła nuta przyjaźni, a oczy spoglądały groźnie i zdecydowanie.

- Mapę? – powtórzył mężczyzna , zdezorientowanym tonem. Patrzył przy tym ze zdziwieniem na Morgana, jednak nie zdołał ukryć strachu w głosie.

- To taki świstek papieru z wyrysowanym na nim planem jakiegoś miejsca – stwierdził Morgan bez śladu uśmiechu.

- Nie żartuj sobie Morgan. Nie mam pojęcia o czym pieprzysz – warknął Roger.

- Owszem wiesz. I to bardzo dobrze. Oddaj ją, a pozwolę ci odejść w jednym kawałku. Nie żartuję – powiedział Morgan z groźnym błyskiem w oku.

- Lepiej go posłuchaj. Wiem, co mówię. Gdy widziałam ostatnim razem, jak ktoś mu stanął na drodze, to ta osoba skończyła z dziurą w brzuchu wielkości pięści – wtrąciła Shanti.

Roger zawahał się, a następnie wykonał ruch, jakby miał zamiar wstać od stolika. Dłoń Morgana błyskawicznie znalazła się na jego ramieniu. Opadł więc z powrotem na krzesło. Shanti dostrzegła błysk stali, gdy Morgan wyjął coś z kieszeni i przytknął to do brzucha mężczyzny pod blatem stolika.

Źrenice Rogera rozszerzyły się ze strachu, gdy poczuł chłód noża, który trzymał Morgan. Shanti zauważyła jak bardzo napięte były mięśnie obu mężczyzn, kiedy wpatrywali się w siebie z nienawiścią.

- Nie jestem mordercą, Roger. A przynajmniej nie sprawia mi to przyjemności. Dotrzymam słowa i puszczę cię wolno, ale pod jednym warunkiem – oddasz mi mapę – wysyczał Morgan.

- Skąd o niej wiesz? – zapytał Roger hardo, mimo że mówienie sprawiało mu kłopot, gdyż starał się nie oddychać zbyt głęboko, żeby nie nadziać się na nóż, który wbijał mu się w brzuch.

- Nie wiesz, że po wypiciu za dużej ilości rumu rozwiązuje się język i wyjawia różne sekrety? – spytał Morgan. – Byłem wtedy w Tortudze, gdy opowiadałeś po pijaku o swoim ukrytym skarbie. Nikt oczywiście ci nie uwierzył, bo każdy tam twierdzi, że jest co najmniej kapitanem, ale ja postanowiłem zaryzykować.

- A więc bierz ją – odburknął Roger cały czerwony na twarzy. Trudno było orzec czy przez rum, przez wściekłość, czy wreszcie przez upał panujący w karczmie. Najpewniej przez wszystko po trochu.

- Nie. Sam mi ją dasz – powiedział Morgan.

- Zabierz wpierw ten nóż. Nie schylę się, gdy przyciskasz mi go do brzucha.

Morgan bez słowa odsunął rękę, w której trzymał ostrze. Mężczyzna schylił się i zdjął but ze swojej prawej nogi. Wyciągnął z niego zwitek papieru i podał Morganowi.

- I tak go nie znajdziesz.

- To się jeszcze okaże – stwierdził Morgan z szerokim uśmiechem i wstał od stolika. – Miło się było znów z tobą napić, stary druhu – rzekł, klepiąc go po plecach na pożegnanie. Nachylił się do niego i wymamrotał:

- Posiedzisz sobie jeszcze trochę w Hispanioli, jasne?

Morgan kiwnął głową, gdy mężczyzna nieznacznie przytaknął. Następnie wziął Shanti za rękę.

- Gotowa na poszukiwanie skarbów?

- Zawsze i wszędzie.

Pociągnął ją za sobą w stronę wyjścia. Szarpnęła się.

- Czekaj! Muszę się przecież ich pozbyć.

- No to na co czekasz?

Shanti przeszła przez karczmę i nachyliła się nad stolikiem, przy którym siedzieli Blade i Fletcher i w skupieniu się jej przyglądali. Morgan zauważył ze zdziwieniem, że Fletcher ma na głowie kaptur. Dziewczyna przez chwilę wyjaśniała coś swoim kompanom, a potem odwróciła się od nich i dołączyła do niego. Morgan dostrzegł, że gdy Blade odprowadzał ją wzrokiem, twarz wykrzywił mu grymas złości.

Gdy wyszli z karczmy, od razu otoczyła ich ciemność. Jedynie przez małe okienka gospody przesączało się światło. Niebo zasnute było chmurami. Wyraźnie zanosiło się na deszcz.

- Co im powiedziałaś? – zapytał Morgan z ciekawością.

- Że wybieram się z tobą na romantyczny spacer w świetle księżyca.

- Oczywiście, a ja jestem królową Elżbietą – odparł Morgan z sarkazmem.

- Więc powinieneś zawisnąć za skazanie Marii Stuart na ścięcie – prychnęła Shanti.

Morgan objął dziewczynę w pasie.

- Wolę cię pocałować niż zawisnąć na stryczku.

Shanti spróbowała się wyrwać.

- Puść mnie.

- Nie zrobię tego, póki mi nie powiesz co im powiedziałaś.

Dziewczyna westchnęła.

- Powiedziałam, że zaprowadzisz mnie do kogoś, kto wie, kiedy wypływa Margaret.

- A więc Krwawy Ben w końcu postanowił rzucić wyzwanie staremu Crackpeekerowi. No, no.

- Gdzie się zatrzymałeś? Chyba mi nie powiesz, że śpisz pod jakimś liściem, co? – zadrwiła Shanti. – Nie boisz się, że ten, od którego wziąłeś mapę, spróbuje cię znaleźć i poderżnąć ci gardło we śnie?

- Nie – odparł po prostu. - Chodź! Zaprowadzę cię – wyszeptał.

Poprowadził ją ciemną drogą w stronę skraju puszczy. Przez jakiś czas przedzierali się wśród listowia. Za sobą zostawili wszelkie zabudowania. Shanti zaczęła się zastanawiać, w którym momencie potknie się o wystający korzeń i złamie nogę, nic nie widząc w ciemnościach. Na trakcie księżyc oświetlał drogę. W puszczy wysokie drzewa prawie nie dopuszczały jego światła. Nagle Morgan zatrzymał się raptownie. Shanti wpadła wprost na niego. Złapał ją i podtrzymał, żeby mogła złapać równowagę. Zaklęła.

- Do trzech razy sztuka – wymamrotała.

- Co? – zapytał zdumiony Morgan.

- Nic – powiedziała zmieszana, uniosła głowę i spojrzała przed siebie.

Przed nią stała mała drewniana chatka. Właściwie to wyglądała jak szopa. Spróchniałe deski ledwo trzymały konstrukcję. Shanti miała wrażenie, że gdyby wiatr mocniej powiał, to krucha struktura załamałby się jak domek z kart.

- Hm, mówiąc śpisz pod liściem, miałam dokładnie coś takiego na myśli. Morgan, chyba nie myślisz, że wejdę tam i dam się pogrzebać żywcem, co?

- Prawdę mówiąc, tak właśnie myślałem. Ale tu też jest całkiem przyjemnie – stwierdził Morgan, rozglądając się wokoło. – Możesz tu przenocować.

Shanti zacisnęła usta.

- Widzisz, wiedziałem, że się zgodzisz – uśmiechnął się Morgan i zatoczył się.

- Za dużo wypiłeś – zawyrokowała dziewczyna.

Bez słowa pociągnął ją za rękę do chatki. Gdy weszli do środka, pierwszym odczuciem Shanti był mocny zapach stęchlizny. Morgan posunął się w ciemności w głąb izby i odpalił lampę. Wnętrze było prawie całkiem puste. Jedynie w rogu leżała sterta siana, gdzieniegdzie walały się popsute narzędzia, połamane deski i belki.

- Skąd się tutaj wzięła ta szopa?

- Kto wie? Może ktoś wybudował ją dawno temu, a potem opuścił i wszystko wokoło zarosło. Zresztą kogo to obchodzi?

Podszedł do niej, objął ją w pasie i pocałował. Morgan nie sądził, że ma w sobie takie pokłady namiętności, jakie włożył w ten pocałunek. Shanti nie odsunęła się ani nie chciała mu się wyrwać. Przeciwnie, przylgnęła do niego jeszcze bardziej. Morgan czuł żar, płynący od jej ciała, i bicie jej serca. Popchnął ją lekko, tak że opierała się teraz plecami o ścianę. Zaczął całować ją po szyi i w międzyczasie rozpinał guziki jej kubraka.

- Morgan? – wyszeptała.

- Tak?

- Napiłabym się czegoś…- zaczęła.

- Tak, tak wiem. Czegoś zdatnego do picia – dokończył.

- Nie.

- Nie!? – zawołał, z zaskoczenia aż przestał ją całować.

- Czegoś … zimnego.

- Mam tylko rum, a jak trochę poczekasz, to może znajdzie się też trochę deszczówki – zaproponował.

- O czym ty pieprzysz? Deszcz nie padał tu od tygodni, co zresztą uchodzi tu za anomalię pogodową.

Popatrzył na nią z półprzymkniętymi oczami i cmoknął prosto w usta.

- Mówiąc poczekasz, miałem na myśli właśnie czekanie na deszcz.

- Pozostaje więc rum – westchnęła.

Morgan z niechęcią odsunął się od dziewczyny i podszedł do kupki siana, spod której wyjął dwie butelki rumu. Shanti zdążyła już usiąść na wąskim pniaku, który stał nieopodal. Morgan podał jej butelkę. Otworzyła ją i przechyliła, zamierzając się napić. Zawahała się i odjęła ją od ust, wpatrując się w Morgana.

- Nie pijesz?

Westchnął, po czym pociągnął spory łyk. Widząc to, Shanti również napiła się. Nie odzywając się do siebie, trwali tak przez chwilę, co rusz upijając trochę rumu. Każde zdawało się pogrążyć we własnych myślach. W końcu Shanti wstała z butelką w ręce i przysunęła się do niego. Odłożył swoją i ujął jej twarz w dłonie.

- Chyba ostatnio za dużo piję – odparł cicho. – Bo wydaje mi się, że znów się w tobie zakochałem.

Shanti zamachnęła się i z całej siły uderzyła go butelką w tył głowy. Morgan osunął się u jej stóp. Ku jej zdziwieniu butelka nie roztrzaskała się.

- Dobrze, że mi to wyznałeś teraz, bo po ślubie mogłoby być już za późno – powiedziała do nieprzytomnego mężczyzny. W jej głosie pobrzmiewała ironia i gorycz.

Butelkę z rumem wyrzuciła za siebie. Obróciła Morgana na plecy i przeszukała mu kieszenie. Znalazła mapę. Zbliżyła się w stronę światła. Wyjęła z kieszeni kawałek papieru. Rozejrzała się po izbie i dostrzegła kawałek zwęglonego patyka. Rozłożyła mapę przed sobą i zaczęła metodycznie ją przerysowywać. Z tyłu znajdował się dziwny napis, więc go też przepisała. Później zajmie się odszyfrowywaniem go. Gdy skończyła, schowała przerysowaną mapę do kieszeni, a oryginalną włożyła Morganowi tam, skąd ją wzięła. Założyła na siebie swój płaszcz podróżny i skierowała się do drzwi, zostawiając mężczyznę leżącego bezwładnie na środku chaty. Odwróciła się jeszcze w stronę Morgana, zanim otworzyła drzwi.

- Morgan, chyba nie sądziłeś, że po tym wszystkim, co mi zrobiłeś, uciekłabym z tobą gdziekolwiek. Że zrobiłabym z tobą cokolwiek. Prawdę mówiąc, już sam twój widok wywołuje we mnie mdłości. Dobranoc, mi amor. Śpij dobrze i nie śnij o mnie.

Otwarła drzwi i zniknęła w ciemności.

Notki odautorskie:

„Czas jest jak twarz odbita w wodzie" – powiedzenie z Mejis, Stephen King „Wilki z Calla. Mroczna wieża 5."

Fortuna – rzymska bogini losu i szczęścia.

Fort Royal – dawna nazwa Forte-de-France, głównego portu na Martynice.

Maria Stuart – królowa Szkocji; najbliższa żyjąca krewna Elżbiety I ze strony ojca; jako że była katoliczką musiała uciekać ze Szkocji, gdy wybuchło tam powstanie protestanckie, poprosiła Elżbietę o pomoc, ale zamiast tego została osadzona w więzieniu na prawie 20 lat; gdy wykryto spisek mający na celu zabicie Elżbiety i osadzenie Marii na tronie angielskim, została skazana przez Elżbietę na ścięcie (aczkolwiek niechętnie), ponoć kat musiał trzykrotnie uderzać toporem, żeby oddzielić jej głowę od ciała – a i tak po pierwszym uderzeniu skazana jeszcze żyła.


End file.
